Yes, We Are
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-Shot. Fluff. Dean and Jo agree on something.


**AN: Hey, guys. So here is a one-shot. I decided that I would do weekly one-shots throughout the next couple of months. They will not be on the same day each week. I put the days in a generator app on my phone it gave me a random day. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.- JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Don't forget to follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

* * *

 **Yes, We Are**

 **One-Shot**

What is the most painful thing she has ever felt? Before, she would have said something related to hunting. She always faced the most danger and the most pain when she was hunting. There was no doubt that the most painful she felt was when she was hunting. However, now is a different story, a very different story. Nothing has ever been more painful than this. Not a broken leg, not anything hunting. This is the most painful thing she has ever felt. What is the most painful thing she has ever felt? Well, that would be pushing a human out of her without any to take the pain away. She wasn't even supposed to have the baby until three days from now, but with all the stress and crazy bullshit, it's really no surprise that she's having the baby early. God, she's never felt anything more painful than this. She thought she had experienced everything painful, but boy was she wrong. She can't find a comfortable position on this stupid fucking bed. They couldn't make it to the hospital because of the stupid fucking weather. She had her mother with her which took the burden off a little bit, but she also had Dean and Sam Winchester and they weren't making things exactly easy. The guys had not been in this situation before, that much had been very, very obvious. Her mother had instructed the boys on what to do, but they were panic and usually messed up. It has become easier for her mother to do everything while the two boys held her hands. She isn't making things easier for them, she knows their hands are probably pale white. Yes, she has a death grip on her hands especially Dean's hand. She wants Dean to feel the pain she is feeling after all this is all his fault. Dean Winchester had gotten her, Jo Harvelle, pregnant. Jo groans as another wave of pain pass by. She lets go of Sam's hand and wraps herself around Dean. Dean helps her to stay sitting up because right now Jo really wants to lay down. God, she is so exhausted and she hasn't even delivered the baby yet, but she has to do this. It's not like she has a choice. At the moment, nothing else matters, all Jo wants to do at this very exact moment is to lay down. She can't take this anymore, she needs to lay down. She just really wants to sleep, she doesn't understand why she wants to take a nap in the middle of labor. But that is how she feels right now probably because she is exhausted from all this pain. God, she never thought she would be in this much pain when she had first found out that she was pregnant. She thought it would be a lot calmer than this, less difficult. Less, less pain. Of course, when she first found out that she was pregnant she had assumed that she would have the baby in the hospital and she would have the amazing thing called an epidural. But things so didn't turn out that way, the hospital had a clean room, the motel room was a mess. She thought she would be surrounded by people who knew what they were doing. She was more than happy that at least her mother was here and not just the idiots. At least one person in this room knows what she is going through. She is so glad that her mother had insisted that she come with them on their trip. Although Jo tried to stop her mother from coming, she is so glad that her mother didn't listen to her.

"I need, I need," Jo breathes while closing her eyes. "I need to lay down. I need to lay down."

"Jo, baby," Ellen says. "You can not lie down, we need to get this baby out. Dean, move behind Jo so she can use you for support."

Dean quickly moves so he is sitting behind her, both of his legs on each side of her. Jo lets go of Dean and Sam's hands and grips Dean's lips instead, putting her death onto his legs. She leans back against Dean, she can feel his hands moving her sweaty hair up into a bun then onto her shoulders, holding them lightly. Her grip becomes tighter on his legs as she thinks if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this fucking pain right. They had fucking sex one time, it was a moment of drunkenness and a baby had been the result of that. However, over the past few months, she and Dean have become closer and closer and had even become a couple. Now here they were, it would only be a matter of time before their baby comes.

"Dean," Jo breathes. "We're gonna have a baby. We're going to be a family."

"That's right, sweetheart," Dean smiles, kissing the top of Jo's head. "We are going to be a family. You just gotta push and we can have our baby."

"Okay," Jo breathes.

Jo grips Dean's hands, taking a deep breath before she starts pushing once again. She keeps pushing until she hears the sound of a crying baby. Jo breathes and then starts crying. Tears of happiness. Her baby is really here. Her baby. Her baby. Jo's smile becomes bigger as she thinks more and more about the fact that the baby her mother is holding is her baby. She smiles once last time before once again leaning against Dean, closing her eyes, she can feel rubbing his hands up and down her arms before she softly falls asleep. Delivering a baby can take a lot out of a person.

* * *

The sound of sweet, soft taking is what wakes her out of her deep sleep. It takes her a few minutes before she opens her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she can see Dean walking back and forth in the motel room with their baby in his arms. They look so cute, Jo thinks as she sits up.

"What are we going to name him?" Jo asks, getting Dean's attention.

"I don't know," Dean pauses, walking over to Jo and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you think?"

"I think he looks like a William John," Jo smiles, looking down at her baby. "William John Winchester, what do you think?"

"I think it is a perfect name," Dean smiles.

"Dean, we are a family," Jo smiles, taking William out of Dean's arms. "You, me, and little Willie, we are a family."

"Yes, we are," Dean smiles, looking at Jo holding William.


End file.
